Charmed the next generation
by charmedhpgirl
Summary: Charmed the next generation is here. Wyatt,Chris and Melinda must fight against demons, just like their parents did.
1. Chapters

Charmed the next generation

1) It's a mermaid tale part one

The group is on a holiday when they meet four girls who turn Melinda into a mermaid.

(Full Moon, Melinda)

2) Back in time

Wyatt and Chris go back in time to save Piper,Phoebe and Paige from

(Wyatt,Chris)

3) Bad school

Students become evil by a demon.

(Melinda)

4) A kitten adventure

Chris changes into a cat and goes to Ancient Egypt.

(Chris)

5)Meet the Halliwells

Wyatt is kidnapt for a gameshow.

(Full Moon,Wyatt)

6) Brother, we shrunk the witch

Melinda is shrunken.

(Melinda)

7) It's a tarot you know

Chris is possesed by a tarotset.

(Chris)

8) One dead kiss away

Melinda is under a kissing spell and becomes weaker.

(Full Moon,Melinda)

9) Spirit of the wolf

Wyatt en Chris meet a ghostwolf.

(Wyatt,Chris)

10) Bye,Bye Chris

Chris goes to the past.

(Chris)

11) Mirror image

A fake Chris appeares.

(Chris)

12) Fairytales are all like now

Chris returns and fairytales take over.

(Wyatt,Chris,Melinda)

13) Unmasked part one

Melinda gets discovered.

(Full Moon,Melinda)

14) Unmasked part two

Wyatt and Chris go back in time to stop Melinda.

(Full Moon,Wyatt,Chris)

15) It's just a game man!

Wyatt get's sucked into a demonic game.

(Wyatt)

16) Demonland

Chris saves Wyatt from the game.

(Wyatt,Chris)

17) Help, my brothers are bad!

Wyatt and Chris become evil and Melinda goes to the past.

(Melinda)

18) The search for the crystal

The three must search for a crystal where the first magic is.

(Wyatt,Chris,Melinda)

19) Sleeping Melinda

Melinda gets into a coma because of the full moon and only the elder Kevin can wake her up.

(Full Moon,Melinda)

20) The story of Wyatt and Juliet

Wyatt falls in love with Juliet and must take the part of Romeo.

(Wyatt)

21) Look who's back

Cole is back.

(Wyatt,Chris,Melinda)

22)It's a mermaid tale part two

The group goes back to Australie and Melinda loses her mermaid powers.

(Full Moon,Melinda)


	2. It's a mermaid tale part one

1 It's a mermaid tale part one

Don't own anything, otherwise I would be rich.

"Guys, are you coming!" Piper yells as Wyatt and Chris orb next to her. "We're ready." said Chris with a grin. "Guys, what have you done?" asks Leo to them. "Nothing though." says Wyatt as Melinda comes racing down. "Wyatt, Chris, why is my stuff reduced!" "Then we have less weight with us." replied Chris. "Are you going make it bigger then?" "Maybe, if you're nice to us." says Wyatt to her. "Guys, don't be so mean and give Melinda's case its normal size back." says Leo to his sons. "Okay dad." says Wyatt and he aims his hand on the suitcase and it increases themselves right. "Well no bad jokes more guys, or we stay home." says Piper and she looks at Wyatt and Chris. "Yes mom." they say at the same time. Then each of them grab eachother's hands and they orben road. Moments later they are in Australia on the Gold Coast. "It is more beautiful than what we saw on the internet." says Wyatt. "Come on all, we still need to go to the hotel." says Leo then and they pack their stuff and walk away. If they are checked in Piper says to her children. "Your father and I are going to the beach. You guys can do what you want, but at seven we eat here in the hotel, all right. " "Excellent idea mom." says Wyatt and he turns around to Chris and Melinda. "Shall we go see the city?" "Okay." they replies. If they are in the city they see a cafe called Rikki's and they go inside. There they see a girl singing. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda go sit at a table when a girl with long blond hair comes to them. "What can it be?" she asks. All three of them order a smoothie. "Okay, it comes so." says the girl and she walks away. "Nice cafe so." says Melinda and Chris continues. "Yes and the girls as well." "Chris, don't pay that much attention." says Wyatt smiling and he blunts Chris gently against his arm. Chris blunts Wyatt something to hard making Wyatt falls over against the waitress. She also falls and gets all over her. Melinda lets the time stand still, but the waitress, the singer and two other girls keep moving. The waitress gets up and runs to a door, but is too late. She turns blue and changes into a mermaid. The other three girls racing to her. "Emma, are you?" asks the dark haired girl to her. "I feel fine With Cleo, but not with the rest of the cafe." The four girls look around and see that everyone is standing still. The girl with the curly, blonde hair gets up and walks over to Melinda. "What have you done?" she asks. "Time stands still." replied Melinda. "But who are you anyway?" "My name is Rikki and you don't want pushed around with me." she says and you'll see a fireball in her hand. "Rikki, don't do that. Together we are stronger. "says the fourth girl against her. Rikki runs back, but let the fireball. "Hide her. Those people will come back to life. "says Wyatt. The four girls look at each other and Rikki dries Emma off with her powers and everyone goes back as the time begins to run. "Can we speak you after closing time?" asks Emma to them. "Yeah, that's allright." replied Chris. When the cafe is closed, they all sit at a table and they introduce themselves to each other. "Okay, what was that this afternoon?" asks Rikki to them. "We are witches." replied Melinda and she asks. "What are you exactly? " "Wait, what. Did you just say that you guys are witches? "asks Bella, the singer. "Yeah sure." says Chris. "Proof it." Rikki says against him. "Rikki!" say the other three girls at once. "What! I just want the truth. " "Is this proof enough?" asks Wyatt and he orbs a blender in his hands. "How did you do that?" asks Cleo, as the door opens and four guys come in. "There you are, we were already worried." says a blond boy while looking at Cleo, but the four girls staring at the door. The blonde boy turns around and sees that the door is still open. "Ash shut that door!" he yells, but it is too late. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella have seen the full moon and they stand up. All four of them have a smile on their face. "Who wants to go to Mako?" asks Bella. "Oh no, you stay here." says a boy with black hair. "But Zane, it's so beautifull there." says Rikki against him and the girls run out. "Hey, don't!" calls the fourth boy when a water tentacle apears and grabs Melinda. He pulls her out and throws her in the water. The boys run around chasing her and see Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella in the water diving. "What are they up to?" asks Chris when the four girls grab Melinda and dive underwater. "Come, we must to Mako Island." says the blond boy. "Wait, we know a quick way." says Wyatt against the other guys and he and Chris pack their hands and orbs there. They end up on the beach and go right to the Moon pool. There they see the five girls in the water. "This is wrong." says Ash and he and the blonde boy walk there after. Then they hurled backwards. "Au! What was that? " "It should be a kind of force field are." says Wyatt. "This is not true, there is something very wrong." says Zane. "Then the guys see the full moon above the pool and the water starts bubbling. After a few minutes it's past and Melinda gets out the pool. "What was that?" she asks. "You probably believe that that magic was." says the blond boy. "My name is Lewis and these are Ash, Zane and Will." "What kind of magic was it then?" asks Chris to them. "The bottom line is that you have to watch out for the full moon and water." "You're not going to say that I now also get a fish tail?" "Yes, you also have powers over water." replies Will. "My name is Melinda and these are my brothers Wyatt and Chris." Then the mermaids come back above water. "Anyone swimming?" asks Cleo flirtatious. "Can you bring with you move them to the cafe?" asks Will at Wyatt. "Sure." replied Chris and he and Wyatt orbs everyone back. Eventually everyone falls asleep. The next morning is the first to wake up Bella. "What's happening?" she says sleepy and she looks around. Then she sees everyone and shouts "Wake up guys!" "Leave me alone." says Rikki and she turns around. "Rikki, we have a big problem." "What!" calls Rikki. "Rikki, be quiet. We try to sleep. "says Emma cranky. "What is there?" asks Cleo. "Do any of you guys remember last night?" "Now that you mention it, no." Emma replies when the door opens and the guys come in. "Are you finally up?" Zane asks the girls. "Lewis what happened?" asks Cleo to him. "In short, you saw the full moon, swam to Mako and made by Melinda here a mermaid." "What!" the girls yell. "It doesn't matter, in my family this kind of things happens all the time." says Melinda against them. "Well, then we can teach you how youre powers work." says Bella to her. At the end of the day it turns out that Melinda has all of their powers. "It is a pity that we will go tomorrow." says Melinda against the girls. "Yes, but we stay in contact?" "Of course." replied Melinda. "If you ever need us, you only have to yell my name or those of Chris and we orb to you." says Wyatt against them. "We will remember." replies Will. "Well, bye." say Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and they orben away. "Bye!" the rest of them yell.


	3. Back in time

2 Back in time

Don't own Charmed, something I don't like.  
It's mostly taken from the book 'Leo Rising'.

**2030**

Melinda, Wyatt and Chris orbed inside the manor. "We need to do something right now." Chris said. "Chris, calm down. We can handle this." Wyatt said and the three of them went to the attic. Melinda walks over to the Book of Shadows and goes through the pages. "Here it is!" she says and starts reading aloud: "Vartok is an upper level demon who uses ice as his main power. The best way to defeat him is to use fire to melt him." "Okay, so we need some matches." Wyatt says sarcastic. Melinda turns the page and says: "Don't need any. I've got a potion here to set something on fire." "Why don't you just use your mermaid powers, Mel?" Chris asked. "Just in case he freezes my hands." Melinda answers, while she writes the ingridients on a piece of paper. "Are you done?" Wyatt asked. "Yes" Melinda nodded and the three of them orbed to the kitchen.

When the potion was almost ready, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris heard a bang in the living room. Chris was the first one to react and he ran to the other room. Melinda and Wyatt followed him, only to find him frozen on the floor. "It's Vartok." he whispered. Melinda used her power to freeze the demon and Wyatt went back to the kitchen to get the potion. In the mean time, Melinda got Chris back on his feet and Vartok was able to move again. Wyatt came back and at the moment he was throw the potion, both he and Chris dissapeared. Vartok was suprised by this and Melinda used her powers to set him on fire.

**2006**

Wyatt and Chris appeared in the attic in front of Leo and a woman they didn't know. "Cool." the woman said. "Dad!" Wyatt and Chris yelled at the same time. "What are we doing here?" Chris then asked. "I've got a problem and I need you guys help with that." Leo said. "You have to sent us back." Wyatt said. "We need to help Mel..." "We we're in a fight with a demon." Chris said, interupting Wyatt. "It's allright. We can send you back to the same time you left." Leo then told the two boys about the demon with the camera that took Piper, Phoebe and Paige when Leo was gone. "Dad, we can't change things from the past." Wyatt said. "I know, but can you boys remember this?" Leo asked. "No." they both replied. That was the sign that they would help.

**2030**

Melinda walked to the attic to see why Chris and Wyatt had dissapeared. She checked the book of shadows and saw a page about time travelling. "It involves blue orbes when whitelighters are involved." she read aloud. "Of course. They get all the fun to see the past." she said and she rolled her eyes.

**2006**

Wyatt, Chris and Leo walked towards a bar that looked like it came from some old Western movie. "Are you sure that this is it?" Leo asked unsure. "Yes, this is it." Wyatt answered and they went inside. Just when they went through the doors, Chris spotted the demon they searched for. "Hey Benzimar. We want to close a deal with you." Wyatt said. "What kind of deal." he asked. "We have some catnip here for you. If you can tell us something about the Charmed Ones, you get it." "Not here." Benzimar said. Wyatt and Chris then orbed the four of them to a little black room. The two boys got him talking and soon knew that a man named Dr. Gnivik was behind all of this.

When they went home, they discoverd who Dr. Gnivik was, because the woman, who was named Nisha, knew him. "He is a crazy scientist who always wants to be the best." she said. "Isn't there a market for evil scientists?" Wyatt joked. "We can use that." Leo then said. "Dad, that was a joke." Wyatt said. "I know, but what if we spread the rumor that a student from the magic school found a way to turn things into gold." "We can't use a student that way." Chris protested and then a glance of understanding went over his face. "Oh, you want me to do it." "Yes." Leo answered. "If this helps to get mum back, I'm in." Chris said.

Wyatt glanced into the audince and said: "I think he is here." Leo and Chris took a look and saw a man who you just need to take on look at and you said, it's a crazy scientist. When everyone sat down, Chris started his presentation. When he was halfway through it, Dr. Gnivik stood up and said loudly: "This is ridiculous. I've got better things to do than listening here to this idiot." and he went away. Wyatt let some of his created people go to and he, Leo and Chris followed Dr. Gnivik.

After a while being in the underworld, Wyatt, Chris and Leo found the Charmed Ones. They were about the be attacked by Zankou, but Wyatt used his shield to stop them. "We need to go, now." Chris said urgent. "We can't." Piper answered. "Somewhere here, there is a potion that can take away witches their powers." "Mum, do you know which room it is." "Sent her to the mansion room." Phoebe suddenly said. "Through the fireplace there, you come into the room of the serum." "I know where." Chris said and he orbed Piper and Leo to it. At the same moment, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris orbed away since Wyatt couldn't get his shield up anymore.

After Piper and Leo destroyed the potion, the shouted for their sons and everyone was back in the manor. "Do you two have to go?" Piper asked. "Yes mum. There is a demon we need to vanquish." Wyatt answered. The group then hugged goodbye and Piper, Phoebe and Paige said a spell that would sent them back to the future.

**2030**

Melinda was just reading in the Book of Shadows when Wyatt and Chris appeared back into the attic. "What have you done?" she asked. "You wouldn't believe us." Chris said and both he and Wyatt started laughing.


	4. Bad school

3 Bad school

Don't own Charmed, something I think that should change!

**The manor  
**Melinda, Wyatt and Chris are in the attic. "What do you need Chris?" Wyatt asked. "Our crystals. Mum said the were in the attic." he answered. "Why do you need our help then?" Melinda said. "Have you seen the amount of stuff here sis? It will take me an eternity to find them alone." Chris said to his sister. "We'll help you." Wyatt said.

**Magic shool****  
**"Come here." a voice said whispering. "Who said that?" a girl with black hair asked. "Come here." the voice said again. The girl followed it and then she screamed.

**The manor  
**Melinda looked at her watch and said: "I can't help anymore, I've got classes at Magic school." "Which one?" Wyatt asked her. "Spell class." Melinda answered. "Bye." she said and she walked out of the attic. "Bye." Wyatt and Chris said at the same time. "Are you having luck yet." Wyatt asked when Chris shouted: "Yes! I've got them." "Finally." Wyatt sighed and he closed the box he was looking in.

**Magic school  
**"Hey Bonnie." Melinda greeted her friend when she saw her. Bonnie didn't say anything back and walked away. "Hey Bon, is there something?" Melinda asked her. "Why are you talking to me?" Bonnie asked rudely. "Why are you being so rude?" "Because you're stupid." "I'm not stupid. You are." Melinda said angry and she walked away. "Get her to me." a voice softly said to Bonnie and she walked towards Melinda. "Sorry Mel, that I've been so rude. It's just problems at home that I'm mad about." "What kind of troubles?" "Parents fighting again, you know it." "Yes." Melinda answered. "Hey, I've found a new room here. It has the greatest spell books." Bonnie then said. "Do you wanna come with me?" "Sure, but class starts in ten minutes." "It's next to the classroom." Bonnie said and both she and Melinda walked away.

**The manor  
**"Where did you need those crystals for?" Wyatt asked. "For my demonstration in class. I'm supposed to show how you can trap demons and warlocks with these crystals." Chris answered. "Okay." Wyatt said. "Shall we go then?" he asked. "Sure." Chris said and they both went to magic school.

**Magic school  
**"Is this the right place?" Melinda asked when she and Bonnie went into a dark hall. "Yes, it is." Bonnie said and she suddenly spraid some water on Melinda. "Bonnie!" she yelled when she fall down, because of her tail. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "For my master." Bonnie answered and her eyes turned red. "No." Melinda said softly and then she screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked. "What?" Wyatt said. "I thought I heard someone yell. "I think a teacher on a student for not doing his homework." "I'll guess you're right." Chris said and they both went of to class.

"Deliver me more people." the voice said. "Especially your brothers." "Yes master." Melinda said and she and Bonnie walked away. In their way to spell class, they came across a nerd named Greg. "Hey Mel, hey Bon. Why weren't you two in class today?" he asked. "None of your bussines." Melinda said rude. "What, I just asked a..." he said before he got frozen. "What should we do to him?" Bonnie asks. "I let him frozen here. That's enough punishment for talking to us." Melinda said and she froze his feet on the ground.

Chris walked out of his class. Great, got an A. He thought by himself when he bumped into something. "Watch it." he said, before he saw what he bumped into. It was a boy frozen in time with his feet covered in ice. "There is only one person here who could have done that." Chris said. At that moment the boy waked up. He looks around and sees Chris. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm helping you." Chris answered and he pointed to the boy's feet. "Oh." he said and then Chris orbed the ice away. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Chris said and they both walked away.

Melinda and Bonnie walked to the auditorium. "Wasn't today the day that they would give that presentation?" Bonnie asked. "You're right. Hey, here we can get a lot of people for the master." Melinda said and they walked to the stage. "What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly asked. "Just looking around." Melinda answered. "You girls know that students aren't aloud here." the woman says. "Sorry m'dam." Bonnie said and she and Melinda walked away. "What now?" Bonnie asked. "I'll freeze everyone and we climb up on the stage. Then we can say the spell." Melinda said.

Wyatt and Chris were walking to the auditorium when they saw Melinda and Bonnie climbing up the stage. "What are they doing?" Wyatt asked when the two girls started saying a spell. "We need to stop them." Chris said and he wanted to go. "Wait. That's not Melinda who is saying that." Wyatt says. "What do you mean?" "Look above her." Wyatt said and he points to a black fog. "What is that?" Chris asked. "Something aunt Phoebe told us about. She and Melinda are the only ones that know that spell to vanquish him, but I don't know it's name." "Well, let's go." Chris said and he and Wyatt orbed away.

**The manor  
**"Hey boys." Phoebe says when she walks into the manor. "Aunt Phoebe, can we talk to you?" Chris asked. "Sure. That's why I'm here, right." "Right." Wyatt says. "Aunt Phoebe, what was the name of the black fog that once possesed you?" "Do you mean the Boogeyman?" "Yes, that's it." Wyatt said. "What is it with that?" "Melinda is now possesed by him." Chris answered. "Can you teach us the spell?" "Yes." Phoebe says and she teaches the two boys the spell.

**Magic school  
**Melinda and Bonnie were almost finished with their spell, when they were interupted. "Yo girls!" Wyatt shouted. "What!" They yelled back. "We are here to destroy that thing." Chris said." "Melinda, Bonnie. You two need to fight back." Wyatt says. "We can't." Melinda says softly. "You can. Just say the spell from our youth." Chris yells. Melinda closed her eyes and started saying:  
"I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night. "No!" the Boogeyman screams and he dissapears in black smoke. "Ugh, ugh." Chris coughed before he asks: "Is everyone allright?" "I am." Melinda and Bonnie said together. "Luckily, there isn't much damage." a voice suddenly says and the group see a teenager in the clothes of an elder walking to them. "Hello." they all say and bow. "Don't bow to me." the elder says. "Sorry for the trouble we caused, elder..." "My name is Kevin." the teenager said. "And it wasn't your fault, but of that demon." "Yes." Bonnie said. "At least everything is fixed." "Gladly." Melinda says shy.


End file.
